Crossing the Great Divide
by M14Mouse
Summary: A Bonus Chapter: This time, it is Jack's POV on his new teammates. (Very much complete now)
1. Crossing the Great Divide

Crossing the Great Divide

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Silly, kids. I don't own the Power Rangers.

Summary: Bridge's POV on his first thoughts on Jack and Z. Spoilers: Beginning 1, 2 and Confronted.

((Bridge's POV))

I am a psychic.

No, no, I don't read those tarot cards or wear one of those silly hats. Okay, I wore one of those silly hats for Halloween. That is it! I am the type of physic who can read people's auras and I can see things that others cannot see. Useful gifts while in battle or finding where I put my keys.

But most of all, it help me understand my teammates. I swear we need an instruction manual to understanding my squad. First off, there is Sky. He is a great guy but he needs to let go a little. I know his dad was a ranger but he doesn't need to be so uptight about it. His aura is much like a volcano that can blow up at any moment. You better duck and run when it does blow especially if you are Jack. Jack and Sky in the same room equal tension. I know Jack being the red ranger put a blow in his ego. I suggest to him to take it up with the Powers but he still thinks the Commander has something to do with it. Oh, well.

Second, there is Syd. She is one hot chick. What? I am not going to lie to you. She is hot. Of course, if she hear me even thinking about that. One of her iron fist will knock me onto my face. I value my face a little more than that. She is positive happy now that she had another girl to talk too. Poor Z. I doubt she is going to get any sleep with Syd around.

The two newest members of our squad are Jack and Z. If you just meet Z, you could never tell that she was from the streets. She can absorb information like a sponge. I wonder if she multiple her selves has something to do with that. It is amazing to see her chuck out knowledge that took us years to learn. Yet, I can see what the streets have done to her. I can see the wariness and thickness of the shades of grey and blacks but her bright yellow aura seems to determine to fight back. Her yellow aura is much like the sun trying break away from the rain clouds.

Jack and Z's auras seem to blend together perfectly when they are together. They seem to operate on different level than we do. Sadly, their auras become like knots when any of us enter the room. Are we that scary to them? Okay, Mr. Psychic Boy. You need to stop analyze your teammates. It only leads to headache.

Of course without Z around, Jack's aura would be impossible to read. His aura is much like smoke and mirrors. By my first impress, he appears to be arrogant, compassion and happy go lucky. I just don't understand. Jack is a master of walking through walls and kicking our butts. He didn't even break a sweat when he took on us. Why would Jack's aura be so clouded like that?

Oh, OH! I think I get it. Jack doesn't trust us. To him, we are strangers. Just great! Our own leader doesn't trust us. Doesn't that make you feel warm and fuzzy inside?

Well, then. I cannot sit back and do nothing. I going have dust off my favorite backpack and cross that great divide. Personally, I want everyone to get along because I don't know what going to happen next. I have a feeling that we need to be a team to do it.

If I am going to have to take the first step to get them to trust us, I will.

So, wish me luck.

And cross your fingers too.

The End.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews on A Deal with Strings. Sadly, I haven't seen Confronted yet because of my ABC's odd schedule issues. I had to read about it. Jack seems totally different between Beginning and Confronted. Then it hit me. They don't know these people. They are surrounded by people who want to put them in prison at any moment. So, they are going to throw up their defenses. Okay, next part is Sky's POV. You should note that I don't like Sky very much but I am going to try to write him.


	2. In a Perfect World

In a Prefect World

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Sky's POV on his new teammates.

((Sky's POV))

In a prefect world, I would be the red ranger and I would be the one to lead B squad. It turns out that we don't live in a prefect world. In reality, I am the blue ranger and my leader is HIM. Sometimes, I wake up and praying that this reality was a dream. When I see him, I know it isn't a dream.

It is the cold reality.

No matter how much I try to talk to Commander about this and I get no answer. He keeps saying something about the Powers and it wasn't his choice. Of course, it was his choice! He is the commander of SPD! The Powers wouldn't give the red morpher to him or yellow morpher to Z. No, they wouldn't deny me a chance to walk in my father's footsteps. The Powers wouldn't give their powers to couple of street thieves. They never did any honest work in their lives. They never spend on hours on studying and training. They got the fast track to B squad. They know nothing about the hard work that rest of us has put in to be a member of SPD.

_It is because they know everything about surviving_.

That is a thought stops me dead in my tracks. I feel a knot forming in my stomach. There was no doubt that they know about surviving. They live on the streets for years.

And…I…Damn it!

Despite what Bridge says I am not blind to my teammates! I know Bridge sings in the shower and calls home at least once a week. I know Syd takes an hour to get ready in the mornings and hates it when she breaks a nail. At least, I know what to expect from them. I know I can trust them to watch my back during a fight.

Yet, I know nothing about Jack and Z. They prove to me that they can fight. I wonder who taught them to fight like that. Their style of fighting is so different from ours. I know appear happy and go lucky but I see the flash of tension and caution in their movements when anyone enters the room. I watch them eat food that I would trash. Yet, they think it is a feast. They would marvel at technology that I work with everyday.

First time, I am lost to what to do and how to act.

Damn it! This shouldn't be so hard!

In a prefect world, I would be the red ranger and I would be the one to lead B squad. In prefect world, Jack and Z would never live on the streets. They would have joined the academy from the start.

But this isn't a prefect world.

It is my reality. Now, what do I do?

The End

A/N: Wow…I think I made him almost likeable. Anyway, I like to thank my reviewers! They always rock! I am hoping my italics turn out. Now, I am off to start Syd's point of view.


	3. Smarter In Pink

Smarter In Pink

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Syd's POV on her new teammates.

Sometimes, I just don't get it.

I and my parents have fly all over the world and I have seen countless wonders. Oh, I especially love Paris during the springtime. Food and the fashion is the top of the line. My stomach is getting hungry just thinking about it. Okay, back on topic. I mean, I have study countless cultures and races and I still don't get it.

What is with the box? Why must everyone put things and people into boxes? Okay, I can understand that it make everything neat and pretty. You can add colorful wrapping paper and shiny labels. I know like my stuff put away in their little places but people don't belong in colorful boxes with labels.

For example, people put me in the blond box. Being blond, makes me instantly stupid and the focus of every blond joke in the academy. You know what I did about it? I train hard and study hard to become the best. In fact, no one has the nerve to make a blond joke in my presence now. My awards and achievements prove it. I wasn't going let a silly thing about being blonde direct my life.

The same goes for my teammates. Despite the many jokes about our team and our leader, we are the best. I just think they are jealous because we are better.

That Bridge for example, he is a goofy off the wall nut job. He always has something silly or goofy to say. You know what? He can fix anything and he doesn't mind doing it. In fact, he loves it. I have enough trouble putting together my dresser set. Mechanics are just not my thing. So, that why if anything mechanic is broken like my hair dyer, I go ask Bridge. Not only did he fix it but he made it work better. He always has a kind word to say about someone even if it is Sky.

Now Sky seems to think he should fit into his father's box. His father was the greatest red ranger that SPD ever produce. In many people's eyes, Sky was on his way to becoming the great ranger like his father. Sky is the prefect student with straight As and one of the highest training scores in the academy. He cannot settle anything less than perfection. So, it came to huge blow that he became the blue ranger instead of the red ranger. If Sky learn to loose up a bit, maybe things would have turn out differently.

Maybe, Jack wouldn't have become the red ranger. Then again, I doubt it. Jack is the type you couldn't put into a box even if you tried. Jack would take the box and make it into a paper airplane and then crush it. Jack seems be…I don't know how describe it…jumpy. He does things one way and then changes it the next minute. It is a little strange when you don't know what your leader is going to do or act in battle. I ask Z about it once. Z just shrugs her shoulders and said it is how Jack's reaction to the situation.

Who is Z? She is my roommate and Jack's best friend. Z was a thief from the streets but now she is the yellow ranger. One of our first missions was to bring Z and Jack in. I was eager to see how my training would pay off. It turns out to pretty lousy since I got my butt kick by Z. It was an unfair fight because she can duplicate herself. That is my story and I am sticking to it. Z is everything I am not. She is messy, likes loud music, and doesn't have a formal education or training. Don't let that fool you for a second. Once you get to know her, Z is an insightfully, smart, quick witted, and can think on her feet kind of person.

So, I just don't get it. People don't belong in boxes. My teammates don't belong in boxes.

That is my story and I am sticking to it.

The End

A/N: Whoa! It is finish! YAY! I hope got down Syd's point of view. This was a toughie to write. Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are the best. : hugs her reviewers and give them cookies: I have another SPD story coming up. It isn't quite finish but it almost done. It is a surprise. 


	4. Color Coding

Color Coding

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Jack's POV on his new teammates and his status as a Power Ranger. Takes place between Beginning Part Two and Confronted.

I swear this place goes over board with the color coding. Everything in my room is red. My sheets, my clothes, my pencils, and the desk cover are red. Even the freaky soap is red. Of course, my room isn't the only room design this way. Everyone else rooms are color code too. I notice that everyone seems to have personal pride in their color coded rooms. Maybe, it is because link to their status as a Power Ranger. I have no clue.

All of this red stuff just makes me nervous. For reason I want get a can of spray paint and just paint my room. I don't care what color as long as it isn't red. I have nothing against the color red. On the streets, bright colors are big no-no. Bright colors means nicely painted target on your back. Here red must mean something because everyone is watching me. Everywhere I go in this place, there always seems to be a pair of eyes following me. It makes me wish that I had my old clothes back and I could just blend into the crowds and disappear. Of course, that would be impossible since they took my clothes saying it was against their regulations. I would like to see this regulations book. Never mind, the damn thing is probably red too.

To be honest, I don't know much about my teammates. I think they are kind of crazy if you ask me. Syd is like this cheerleader with a combat twist. She talks so much that she makes Z's left eye twitch. It is amusing since Z's left eye only twitch when she is annoy. I know for fact that she isn't annoy at me. Syd is smart, perky, and a decent fighter in battle. Of course she isn't as good as Z. If Sky continues staring at me, I am going to have a hole in back of my skull. I think my presence here is a great offense to him or something. Probably it has to do with me kicking his butt and I got the red morpher. I didn't have much choice in the matter. Big Blue gave me the morpher and I took off to save your butt. Deal with it and move on.

Now, there is Bridge. The guy needs to lay off the sugar or something. He is like this one big energy ball. He is constantly into something. One minute, he could be fixing a control panel and next minute, he could be hanging upside down like a monkey. Strange enough, he could give Syd a run for her money in the talking department. If you find the right topic, that boy's mouth could run like the wind.

Most of all, they have this innocence about them. Sure, they fight evil aliens from space. They never have been touch from the evil right in their back yard. Z and I have seen it and grow up with that evil. Somewhere inside of me, I carry some of that darkness. Some part of me regrets for pull Z into my world. Maybe, if I talk her back into going to the foster home. Maybe things would turn out better for Z than for me. Who knows?

I am no psychic. I leave that job up to Bridge. Me? I am going to try and not make a fool of myself. Hehe. Go figure.

My regulations manual is red.

The End

A/N: There! Now, it is finish. I blame slshadowfox for point out the fact that I haven't done a Jack's POV.  I think I cover Z's POV on her teammates and as a Power Ranger in 1,273 Windows which is part of the story, A Deal with Strings. I like to thank my other reviewers, BrandonB ((Yay, you are working on another one!)), BloomingViolet ((I am glad you enjoy my stories and much as I enjoy yours)), pinkpunkmodiva86 ((you are right. I am not best with grammar but I probably go back and correct them this summer)), masterranger3 ((a Syd/Sky story? Hmm..maybe I can arrange one of those. Just for you beside I always up for a good challenge)), and sye04 ((Yes, it is going to be Z/Jack story)).


End file.
